Stumble
by angelps7
Summary: A OneShot about Narcissa Malfoy and her struggling relationship with Lucius and caring for her son, from disillusionment to facing reality...


**A/N:** I challenged myself to a 550 word (random number lol) drabble revolving around Narcissa Malfoy. It's sad, and doesn't necessarily follow the book's image or my image of her… it's just one of the ways I could interpret her… I hope you enjoy! It took a lot of effort to keep it short and simple, and to hopefully get meaning across… drabbles are difficult!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of this…

…………………………………………..

Narcissa once believed in fantasies.

She'd daydream for hours about a handsome blonde sweeping her away.

So the day she saw Lucius Malfoy, she approached him with hope and longing.

He'd snapped at her, his attitude harsh and pitiless.

He forced her into reality; her fantasies disappeared.

She remembered that relentless day whilst watching her son defiantly stand before a raging Lucius.

……

Why she chose him was beyond her. Beyond _anybody_.

She was a kinder Slytherin, before he corrupted and destroyed her, changing her life.

She lived in unyielding cold and fear; but she had no choice.

She kept running back to him.

He held such a power over her.

……

Narcissa cooked.

She'd given the house-elves a night off, and prepared dinner on her own; all of Lucius' favorites.

So when Lucius stormed into the mansion, swiping dishes off the table, Narcissa stayed obedient.

He left.

She quietly picked up the broken dishes, hands trembling.

She left only a single space for Draco.

……

Nobody deceived Lucius. Narcissa couldn't fool him; he held a vice-like grip on her.

So the day she came home drunk and asked for a divorce, people heard screams from miles away.

It gave ten-year-old Draco nightmares and chilled his heart.

Narcissa knew she needed to be strong for him.

……

Narcissa sat at the beautifully decorated table.

It was her birthday.

Dinner was ready.

Lucius was missing.

She looked to Draco at her right, who gave her a reassuring smile.

An hour passed as they ate in silence.

Narcissa hollowly made a birthday wish, kissed her son goodnight, and retired to her bedroom with a resigned sob.

……

She screamed.

Nobody heard her.

She kicked and punched, but she was alone.

Lucius smiled maliciously behind his Death Eater mask.

Narcissa whimpered and her body trembled. She tried masking the panic in her eyes.

"Please…" she begged. "Leave us alone…"

No response.

He shoved her to the floor.

"Narcissa, dear; you need me…" His voice chilled her bones.

"Please…" her voice was weak.

……

She tried to forget.

She tried; but it's daunting to forget the images, the blood, the terrified faces; hard to block the piercing screams, the wails of crying infants, the desperate cries of desperate women.

She tried.

But closing her eyes every night, she'd also witness innocent blue-grey eyes cowering under stormy gray eyes, raising a dangerous wand, uttering dangerous words…

…unable to forget.

……

Narcissa was tired of him. She'd had enough.

She quietly packed her clothes and other special items, and left.

Nobody knew where she went. Nobody except Draco.

She was grateful her son didn't turn out to be like Lucius.

Draco was her blessing; her light in this awful war.

……

Narcissa saw it.

She left her mother's abandoned mansion to see this one particular moment.

She witnessed the entire scene.

She watched Lucius' soul being sucked out.

And she saw hope in a barren realm.

……

Draco found his mother crying.

He'd gone to her room to ask when they were leaving for his final year at Hogwarts.

Doleful eyes and glistening tears replaced Narcissa's beautiful, smiling face.

It stung him.

He didn't know what to do. Lucius never taught him comfort.

Hesitantly, he approached her and held her delicate hand, hoping this was correct.

……………………………………………….

**A/N:** What do you think? Did it hold enough emotion or meaning? Hmm… Be kind please… :)

If I get enough reviews, I'll post my next story tomorrow, called **Ogling** which is a very sexy fic, much like **The Slytherin Tie**!! Hehe :)


End file.
